


Shields up

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Condoms, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, WinterHawk Bingo, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Clint kisses Bucky, it leads to sex with an unusual condom
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437523
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	Shields up

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterHawk Bingo Square B3-Captain America's shield  
> This went slightly crackish.

It started innocently, so Clint didn't realize what was happening at first. Bucky had as much trouble sleeping as he did so they often ended up in the common area, watching crap tv. Once Clint realized what a nerd Bucky really was, he made it his mission to make sure he saw every important scifi tv and movie in existence. If Clint spent more time watching Bucky; the guy made dark, broody, and dangerous look hot enough to cause third degree burns; well, nobody needed to know that but Clint. And if he jerked off with the frequency of a teenager while thinking about those looks, nobody needed to know that either.

It was during an original Star Trek marathon that Clint realized he might not have done as great a job at keeping his attraction to himself as he thought. When the episode they had been watching ended, Bucky turned and looked at Clint.

“Is there something you want?” he bluntly demanded.

“Ah, no?” Clint sputtered, sounding unsure.

A brief flash of hurt passed over Bucky's face before he turned away, reaching for the remote to start the next episode. Not liking that flash, Clint reacted before he thought, grabbing a handful of Bucky's shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. A first, Bucky didn't do anything and Clint started to pull back, planning on making a run for it and not stopping until he reached New Jersey when Bucky' arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as he started kissing back.

Bucky knew how to kiss, just the right amount of pressure with just a bit of tongue and a slight bit of teeth. Clint happily hummed and gave himself over to the kiss for several minutes before his brain caught up to what was going on and he jumped back, stared at Bucky in shock as he tried to think of something to say, then gave up and scrambled out the door as fast as he could.

His heart was racing and his mind was spinning as he hurried into his apartment. If he was lucky, he could hide here forever; it wouldn't be so bad; he could have food delivered and set up a range down the hall. Maybe in 6 months or so, Bucky wouldn't want to kill him any more. He was trying to convince himself it would be like a vacation when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see Bucky standing there.

“You kissed me.” He said.

“You kissed me back.” Clint shot back

“Yeah, and I ain't here to apologize for it.”

They stood there, staring at each other for what felt like forever, then lunged together, grabbing at each other as their lips met. They groped and kissed and shed clothes as they stumbled down the hall to Clint's bed room.

“You sure about this?” Bucky asked as they broke apart for air.

“Dude, I've been fantasizing about this since the first time I saw you.” Clint growled at him. “Now finish getting naked so we can get to the sex.”

Bucky rolled his eyes as he shed the rest of his clothes, then flopped on to the bed. Clint stripped and climbed onto the bed, reaching for Bucky's jaw to kiss him as he stretched out beside him. Bucky slid his hands down his back to grab his ass, pulling him so he was laying half on top of him. Clint groaned as he ground his hard cock against Bucky's thigh.

“God, if you don't fuck me soon, I sware, I'm gonn'a explode.” He growled.

“Need some lube.”

Clint sat up, reached into the drawer of the beside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He tossed the condom on to Bucky's chest, then slicked up the fingers of his right hand.

“It'll be quicker if I it.” He said as he reached behind him self.

Bucky just shrugged and reached for the lube. He put some on his flesh hand before wrapping it around Clint's cock, giving it a squeeze before slowly stroking it. Clint moaned at the duel sensations of the burn of the stretch of his ass and the sweet friction on his cock. Soon he couldn't take it any more, so he grabbed the condom, tore it open with his teeth, and rolled it on to Bucky's cock. Bucky watched with an amused look that quickly turned to horror.

“What the hell is that?” he demanded.

“Uh, a condom.” Clint replied, a puzzled look on his face.

“Why is it red, white, & blue and why is there a star on the end of my dick?”

Clint looked at Bucky's latex covered cock; it was red, white and blue and there was a white star on the end. Clint pulled the condom box out of the drawer started laughing.

“Be a hero, shield your sex life with America's condoms.” He read. “They look like Cap's shield before you put it on.” He held one up so Bucky could see it.

“Are you kidding me?” Bucky groaned. “I am not fucking you with a condom that looks like Steve's shield.”

“Oh, come on,” Clint teased, as he leaned down to give him a quick kiss, “don't you want to be my hero.”

Bucky scowled at him. Clint began grinding his ass against his cock. Bucky tried to maintain his scowl; Clint was making him feel too good.

“Fine.” He growled, giving in.

Clint grinned as he moved into position.

“Shields up, full speed a head.” He said as Bucky filled him.


End file.
